The Ruin of Me
by Laurenio567
Summary: JATIE oneshot about James realizing that Katie isn't a little kid anymore.


Katie's POV:

I know what kind of guy I deserve. And James Diamond is not that guy. He drools over any girl as long as she breathes and has highlights. When I was little I had it in my mind that as I got older, he would notice and realize that he was supposed to be with me. Yeah, that didn't happen. No matter how many times I brought up my age, or tried to act older, he never noticed or cared. So much for that love story. Oh wait, there never was one. The day I turned sixteen I made myself a promise. I would no longer concern myself with what James Diamond did or who he dated. Until Evie entered the picture.

She moved into an apartment on the same block as the Palm Woods and James pounced. Typical. He was nineteen and still just as sexy, if not more, than he had been in his high school days. He could flash that smile that melted hearts. He could flip his hair and even I would go weak at the knees. And I hated him for it. I didn't really pay attention to Evie much until the night of James' fourth date with her. The fact that there even was a fourth date was shocking because James never got serious.

"Of course he's rich, he's a popstar." I overheard Evie talking on her phone when I walked into the lobby to use a computer. "He's a known heartbreaker, but this time he'll get a taste of his own medicine. I've only barely touched the assortment of guys to choose from here. I can't commit yet." I started listening closer. "Yeah, I've been seeing other people. He doesn't know, but he never said I couldn't."

"Hey, Katie." Camille popped up next to me. I jumped.

"Camille, you scared me." I gasped. She laughed.

"Hey so I was wondering if you wanted to come on a double date with me and Logan tonight. One of Logan's cousins is here visiting and is your age. Thought it would be fun. He's cute." Camille sold the idea very well. I was tempted. But I also knew that James had a date with Evie tonight and from the sound of things, she was going to be doing some major damage. James really liked her (heaven knows why) and she was treating him like he was worth nothing but money. And I decided to break my promise to myself and do what I thought was right.

"Sorry, Camille, I'd really like too but I already have plans."

"It's ok, we'll just have a family night then." She decided and headed upstairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"James?" I found him watching TV when I came back to the apartment. "Can we talk?" He looked up after a bit.

"Katie? Is something wrong?" he knew that I never asked permission for things unless I was sad or distressed.

"Sorta." I brushed my hair behind my ear. "Look, you know I'm not good with putting things nicely so I'll just say it." I watched him frown in confusion. "Evie only likes you for your money and she's planning on breaking up with you because she wants to date other guys." I finished quickly and bit my lip. I saw his eyes flash and could see his mind working over what I had said. And then he stood up.

"Katie, that's too far." He shook his head. "I know that you don't like girls like Evie-"

"You mean shallow girls that cheat on boys?"

"But you can't just assume things about her."

"I heard her talking on the phone in the lobby! This is credible info!" I tried to defend myself. I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. I hadn't expected him to not believe me.

"Katie, you're too young to understand the relationships I have. Don't try to. Trust me." He put a hand on my shoulder and I lost it. I punched him. Hard. He winced, but I think my hand was what hurt most.

0000000000000000000

James' POV:

"You are an idiot!" she screamed at me as I rubbed my arm from her punch. "I do understand! You're the one that keeps treating me like I can't speak English! I'm not a baby and I'm just doing my job as your friend to look out for you. You should be grateful! Carlos would be! Or Logan! They at least treat me with the respect I deserve. You are so lost. You think that age is what makes you capable of understanding. Well, I disagree. Because I'm younger than you and I understand that you're dating girls that are not going to make your life better and the girl that does like you, you don't even know she exists!"

"What girl?" I caught her words. She froze. "Katie, what are you talking about?" I checked the time. "I need to go. You're making me late."

"Oh, sorry to inconvenience you." She sneered. I was shocked. Why was she acting like this?

"Katie, grow up." I snapped before thinking. She inhaled sharply and I saw her eyes grow wet.

"Ouch." She muttered and brushed past me, heading for her room.

"Katie, wait!" I called. But her door slammed shut. Nothing else to do but go on my date.

00000000000000000000000000

Katie's POV:

It was late when I got home. I had decided to go on the double date with Camille and Logan and called to see if we still could. They were happy to. I was ready to shake James out of my head. We went bowling and then on a night hike and had a night picnic. Logan's cousin was really sweet and Camille was right. He was cute. But I couldn't get what James had said out of my head. He had told me to grow up. I hated him. It was midnight when I let myself into the apartment. I didn't expect anyone to be up, so when I went into my room and found James on my bed in the dark, I squeaked in surprise.

"Where were you?" He asked as I switched my light on and closed the door.

"I was on a double date." I tossed my purse on my desk and turned to face him. "Why are you in my room?"

"I was waiting for you."

"I can guess that much." I snipped. "Stop wasting my time. What do you want?"

"To apologize." He admitted and stood up. "For a lot. Evie did dump me tonight. And thanks to you I had warning. But I didn't thank you. I chewed you out. That was wrong of me. And what I said to you. About growing up. That was rude."

"Yeah. It was." I agreed coldly. "Well thanks for apologizing. Good night." I hoped he took the hint to get lost, but he just stood there.

"I realized something tonight." He spoke quietly. "I realized that you know way more than any of us about what it means to be there for the people you love." I met his eyes when he said that. "And I want to learn that." He moved to me and took my hand. "I know you like me, Katie." He whispered. I saw the start of a smile on his face, that cheeky grin that I couldn't help but smile back at. "I guess I kept trying to convince myself that you were too young because if I…the things I'm responsible for when it comes to girls…I can't do that to you. I couldn't expect you to be ready for that. You make me hold myself accountable. Don't let me get away with things."

"I'm ready for it." I whispered. "For you. I have been since the seventh grade."

"The seventh grade?" he smirked at me.

"You were meant to be with me. You were always supposed to."

"Well that explains why you would get so grumpy when I'd got out on dates." He chuckled and ran a hand up to hold my face. "I don't want to ruin you."

"Funny," I mumbled as he drew my face closer to his, "that I've been wishing for years that you would ruin me." He kissed me. It was just like I had imagined it would be. I pulled back. "In fact, I think you already have."


End file.
